1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capturing apparatus having a sheet feeder, and more particularly to a duplex image capturing apparatus which can adjust scanned image attributes before outputting the scanned images.
2. Related Art
In a conventional duplex scanner equipped with a sheet feeder, two modes may be entered when document images are being captured. First, in a single-sided scanning mode, after a user presses a start button, the scanner scans one side of a document sheet and then processes the captured image. On the other hand, in a double-sided scanning mode, after the user presses the start button, the scanner scans a first side and a second side of the document sheet and processes the captured images of the first and second sides of the document sheet in one single scanning operation.
When using the duplex scanner to scan a single side of a document sheet, the user has to know the location of the scanning head or which one of the two scanning heads is activated in the single-sided scanning mode, in order to correctly place the document sheet to get the desired result, or otherwise a page of a blank, black or unwanted image may be obtained.
Or, in the situation when the user wishes to scan or copy a stack of single-sided document sheets and the document sheets are not arranged in order and have some unwanted document sheets, the user may choose to rearrange the document sheets and remove the unwanted document sheets before placing the stack of document sheets on the paper feeding tray of the sheet feeder, or the user may decide to sort the scanned images or copies afterwards. In either way, it is wasteful with respect to paper, toner, time and electric power.